The Combination
by beluga0827
Summary: In the final battle against Gaea, Percy is the one that dies. He is transported to a place where all the good souls go, but its not Elysium. With the help of everyone he meets, Percy is determined to discover the "combination" of life, even at terribly high costs. Please review, follow, and favorite! ;)
1. Chapter 1- Post Mortem

**P.S. This is my first PJO/HoH story, so please review and give me advice. Thanks so much! ;)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Combination<strong>

Chapter 1- Post Mortem

The first concussion cut him up the side with a huge Imperial gold blade. The organs were thrown into the air like pressure built up in an active volcano, exploding with tremendous force. They were scattered into a dark sea of blood and bones; and the soul, in a million pieces, went on, a young boy seeking his purpose.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to the sound of calm waves, they weren't even waves, ripples maybe. How that would wake someone up was a mystery, but time went on, the question forgotten. He blinked the sand out of his eyelashes as he sat up, his cold bony hands piercing the wet sand as he peered at the beautiful landscape. But Percy was confused. Usually when he woke up on the Argo II, he was between fresh, clean, laundered sheets and there was always a newly squeezed glass of thick orange juice on the table under the dim pink lamp, probably prepared by Annabeth, who knew there was a big day ahead everyday.<p>

Now there was just him, the ocean, the sand, the sky, and silence. He was dead and he knew that. This was when he was left to deliberate.

The people he had left behind, they were probably mourning him right now. Those who cherished him, cared for him, loved him. The waves crashed once again as Percy's thoughts went grim.

He hadn't seen Mom or Paul since... Percy couldn't even remember. Just to see their faces again would kindle love and family thoughts. He wondered what they were thinking. Probably too busy weeping at their loss.

And Annabeth? Percy was too burdened and full of grief and sadness to think of her right now. A single tear slipped down his face. Maybe next time, he thought. Percy used all that was left of his strength to push himself up off the sand and strolled around the crystal beach, the waters glistening in now the sunset. He stopped and faced the ocean.

"Father!" Percy's voiced echoed into the vertex of pinks, purples, and yellows. "Was I of honor to you? Were you proud?" he desperately cried.

_I had so much, but now I have so little._

As the evening sun went more and more down, Percy sat down and crossed his legs, meditation style, and quietly hummed the old songs that the campers sung around the campfire at Camp Half Blood at night. The smell of marshmallows and graham crackers and the friendly faces that he would smile and laugh with. Annabeth was always next to him and Grover on the other side. They had known each other since they were 12 years old.

_Good times._

Speaking of back then, is this what happened Bianca? Zoe Nightshade? Charles Beckondorf and Silena? And Luke? Were they all transported to this same beach when they died? Would he be able to see them again?

Percy could only hope as the night grew deeper in. He laid flat on his back, dreaming of times of good and bad, interesting and boring, wondering where he would go on after his actual life.

_Post Mortem_

That meant "after death" in Latin. He thought about this as he fell asleep, waiting for another meaningless day to pass by.

* * *

><p>When Percy woke up in the morning, he crawled his fingers into the sand. But it was way stiff and cold and much too hard to be sand. He looked down and there was blood on his fingers, because he was scraping his fingers against tough gray cement. Percy looked around at his surroundings.<p>

It appeared to be a small simple room. The walls were chipped beige and the ceiling lights looked as if they were going to fall out of their bulbs sometime soon. A small square opening appeared to be a window, only letting a few rays of sunshine get in. There was a small twin sized bed, and it was made so that the plain white sheets looked its crisp finest.

_I could never sleep there_, Percy thought as he continued to curiously examine the room.

"I slept there once, actually." said a feminine voice. Percy tensed as he literally jumped as he turned around to his back, his ballpoint pen celestial bronze sword, Riptide, opened up and the metal was shining from the sunlight that was coming in the small room.

"Did I seriously just say that aloud?" he asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes. Yes you did." the girl chuckled and smiled sincerely.

She had long golden hair tied up in a ponytail and calm blue eyes. She was tanned and looked strong, fierce, like a soldier even. The girl that was right in front of him was wearing a gray hoodie and long skinny jeans. She also had three birds tattooed on her neck. Not someone you'd expect to live in this environment.

"So what, this your jail cell?" he asked half hoping that it wasn't.

She frowned. "No, this was my old bedroom when I was still growing up." She looked around. "But I must admit, it does look like one."

But Percy's mind was bursting with questions.

"Why am I here?" he inquired. "Yesterday I was in a tropical paradise. And now I'm in your bedroom."

"Your soul was seeking refuge." she answered simply. "And it brought you to another lost dead soul to discuss your past, mistakes and triumphs." She tilted her head.

"So tell me," the girl calmly said. "I'm listening."

Percy couldn't help but feel angry. There was so much going on in his life and this girl was just acting like it was no big deal. It was like she encountered many things he did, probably worse things.

"Are you a demigod?" he blurted out.

"Demigod?" the girl looked confused. "Whats a demi-"

"Then who are you?" Percy interrupted.

There was a long silence. Then she took a deep breath.

"You wanna know who I am?" she pierced him with her glittering eyes.

"Yes."

"Then let me show you." and the girl gripped his hand.

***Flashback***

_"Your test results were Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless."_

_"But Tori, what does that mean?"_

_"It means you're divergent."_

_"How'd you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"I have never seen anyone do the fear test so quickly. You're divergent aren't you."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Four."_

***End Flashback***

"So who are you?" asked Percy, wondering the reason for even showing him memories of her life.

"I am Tris Prior, and I'm divergent."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the first chapter. Like it? Please review! And btw I'm sorry that it was kind of short. I usually write longer than this.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Meet Tris Prior

**The Combination**

Chapter 2- Meet Tris Prior

* * *

><p>"Tris Prior, huh."<p>

"Yep." She replied, popping the p extra loud, as if no one would hear.

Their voices echoed into the empty room. It was almost evening, but surprisingly, Percy wasn't hungry at all. He thought that he would miss those blue hot wings on the Argo. The whole crew would have ice cream afterwards, and Percy would dye blue ice cream sandwiches and they all got one, except for Frank. He got a blue apple.

Percy was already starting to feel homesick. He didn't want to be ungrateful that he already had someone to talk to, Tris Prior, but she was barely a friend, they had just met. But they felt like they had been friends for a long time, like they already knew each other, like they were both in the same situation. And that was true. Percy and Tris were both deceased.

So they talked amongst themselves. It wasn't like they had anything else to do to pass time. But again, what time is there in this place? An entire year on Earth could have passed ever since he had arrived in this, well, _afterlife. _Percy spoke of his adventurous 17 years of life. He humorously thought that his life was so interesting, it could be written as a book! But of course, if there were an book about Percy, he would probably pictured as an awkward ugly baby man and not get any of the fangirls. Yep. That would be the case.

"Wow! That was really long!" Tris exclaimed when Percy finally finished his fearsome fable **(A.N. Alliteration is Awesome!)**

"I know right!" Percy replied with the same enthusiasm. "It could take up about two whole series!"

"I bet the movies suck." drawled Tris. "I would bet 20 bucks if I had money."

"You're on!"

Silence fell on the room. Percy knew that the sun was setting even though there was only that small little opening in the corner of the room. He stood up and walked over to that square-shaped space. And carefully stretching his arm out, Percy was barely able to squeeze his hand through the tiny opening, reaching out to the rays of sunshine, the fresh air leaki-

"OWW!" Percy shrieked as he took back his hand. Blood was dripping on the hard cold floor. Percy looked back at his hand.

There was a huge gash running right through the middle of the palm of his hand, the cut was spurting out gushes of crimson liquid, the drops of it falling like acid rain incinerating the gravel it plopped upon.

"Why did that happen?" Percy whined. He was used to pain, but not this. There was a weird tingling sensation, and Percy's hand began to tremble. The cracks in his hand began to bristly mend, forming new skin over the deep cut. It was all gone now, except for a long scar that formed as a result.

"If you try to exit this sanctuary, a.k.a. my bedroom, before the visiting time of 24 hours is over, your body will be temporarily be punished. And thank goodness it was only your hand this time. The scar reminds you of this." Tris said.

"But I thought I was dead. I can't be injured."

"I told you already. Your soul is seeking answers and is restless, so you have to speak to other dead souls to get advice, and once you figure out the combination of life, you may pass into Elysium. Trust me, its not easy. I'm still trying to figure it out too."

"So all I need to do is to converse with other dead guys to get advice from them because my soul isn't mature enough to enter Elysium, so I can figure out that 'Combination of Life'. Oooh mysterious." Percy summed up. "And after that, I can enter Elysium once and for all."

"Yes."

"Sooo, what's your advice?" they asked at the same time. Percy and Tris chuckled.

"Okay, so I'll go first I guess." Percy said. And he thought of all that he did in his life. What was the lesson? The moral? Then he thought of it.

"Every kid should have a home." he said firmly. "Back at Camp Half-Blood, all the unclaimed demigods were stuck in the Hermes Cabin, it was very crowded there and Luke-" he stopped.

"He was the one that died." Tris said.

"Yes, he was the one that passed away." said Percy. "Luke's final wish was that all gods should have cabins, Hades and minor gods included. Jason, one of the seven of the prophecy was just starting to rebuild some cabins right before I was killed. He was the building supervisor."

"Do you know how you died?" inquired Tris. Percy thought for a while.

"I have no idea. I was probably sword-fighting intensely. That's a lame way to die if you went through my troubles."

"You don't say. I was killed by a bullet in the back. But there was a cause I was protecting."

"Was it really that important for you to die?"

"Sometimes you need to learn how to be truly selfless, and know what it means to sacrifice yourself for someone or something." Tris continued. "It has to be necessary. It has to be about love. And to me, it felt like I was finally understanding what my parents were trying to teach me in Abnegation and finally understanding what it means to be an adult and make a grown-up decision because you have to, not because you particularly want to. So, to me, I am proud of myself. I am so proud. It was like I finally became a grown-up."

Percy applauded.

"Did you practice that little speech you have there?" he jokingly asked.

"I hate to admit it, but yeah." Tris laughed.

And as they laughed together, a small mark appeared next to his SPQR tattoo. It was a seal of two hands clasped together in peace, like the symbol meant agreement and peace and love in the community. Under it was a name- _Beatrice Prior. _Tris seemed to notice the mark.

"Once you get a tattoo on your arm, your soul is a little less rowdy. Some people need more advice than others, resulting in more markings. But I guess I'll see you soon." she said.

"When will we see each other again?" Percy asked.

"Soon enough when we reach Elysium." Tris smiled and she took off her hoodie to reveal her left arm. They were covered with all sorts of symbols, but the one Percy seemed to notice the one on her left palm. It was a trident. Under it was _Perseus Jackson_.

"I think I only need two or three more. But I'll make sure to keep your advice in handy. _Every kid deserves a home._" she whispered. Then Tris pointed towards a door that Percy hadn't seen before. It was golden and it had very exquisite and intricate details.

"Enter through there to go to the next sanctuary. There will be another person waiting for your wisdom."

"I have wisdom?" Percy was baffled. "Yeah right!"

"Then how come there's a tattoo on my wrist?" challenged Tris.

"True."

"Bye, Percy!" she waved at him serenely and happily.

"Goodbye, Tris." Percy smiled full of sorrow.

And he turned her back on her and turned the crystal handle to venture to a new sanctuary. Percy entered the doorway to find himself in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN!<strong>

**Who is Percy gonna see next?**

**-beluga0827**


	3. Chapter 3- Meet Lucy Pevensie

**The Combination**

**Chapter 3- Meet Lucy Pevensie**

* * *

><p>Time had seemed to stop and there was nothing around him. Literally nothing. Percy was standing in pitch black darkness and he waited. It got boring after a while, so he slowly started to walk around. It was so dark, Percy was afraid he might dissolve into the shadows. But soon, things began to appear.<p>

A shovel with a broken metal handle was floating in the air. Percy rubbed his eyes vigorously. Then a pink bicycle with lilac streamers and Hello Kitty on it. Random objects were just appearing right before his eyes.

A silkworm, a purple and yellow squid hat, primer paint, an old pair of spectacles. Even a drachma! It felt like a twister tumbling him from all directions. The winds were tostling him all over the place. It was a dust storm, spinning like there was no tomorrow. Percy's insides felt all jumbled up and he felt sick.

Then suddenly, it stopped. Percy was plopped onto the floor, and I should say _forest floor_. Percy had to take in what was around him.

He was in a dense forest it seemed and Percy could hear the birds chirp and the nightingales sing. He was sitting upon a fairy ring and the grass there was more plentiful there than outside it. It was midday because the sun was shining right above him. Percy could feel it on his neck. He adjusted his orange camp shirt and stood up slowly. The shrooms formed a perfect circle around him. Percy took a deep breath in. It smelled good.

And he had just noticed behind him that there was a wardrobe, not a fancy one, just a plain wooden wardrobe.

Interesting, Percy mused. He wondered who he was going to meet.

"Hello." spoke a young girl. Percy turned around.

She looked about 17 years old, and had medium long straight brown hair that was half braided up, half down. She had calm hazel eyes and a beautiful smile and some freckles. The girl was wearing medieval red dress with all these exquisite details.

"I'm Lucy." she grinned. "It's nice to meet you."

For some reason, Lucy insisted they have a cup of tea, so she set down a blue blanket and all the little teapots and teacups and started pouring some. Percy had no idea how she managed to get tea in this deep forest, but it was good. Then he noticed something.

"How come you don't have any tattoo thingys?" he asked.

"I am already in Elysium." she replied shortly. Then she saw Percy's confused expression. She sighed.

"Well, I volunteered to give advice." Lucy continued. "I felt like I had something to share to the world."

"Well do you?''

"Yes, and its very important."

"Tell me."

And Lucy's story began. She said that she was the youngest of four siblings. They bullied her, thought lowly of her, peer pressured her.

"I cried a lot." Lucy smiled sorrowfully. "They were mean all the time."

Then she found Narnia. A hidden magical world just waiting to be discovered. Lucy pointed at the wardrobe.

"We were playing hide-and-go-seek one day and I hid in the wardrobe. And then as I walked through it I found this place covered in mountains of snow. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. It was extraordinary."

She was telling her tale of how her siblings didn't believe her, that it was all this childhood fantasy. It was stupid.

"And look now." Lucy said. "If it weren't for my childishness, Narnia would still be a frozen wasteland. Look at the woods now."

"So that's your lesson to share to me." said Percy. "Acting like a kid is good."

Percy was confused. He was often critisized of his "seaweed brain". How was being a little immature healthy? But then again, he was a leader of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood...

"No, Percy Jackson." Lucy shook her head. "What I have to tell you is that some of the youngest minds come up with the best ideas."

Percy faltered and thought only of one person: Nico di Angelo. He was so underestimated but he had so much burden and so many good ideas. For gods' sake! He had survived in the Roman and Greek camp and was careful to not let them know of each other. And Percy had always picked on him. Such a terrible cousin.

"Well I have something to tell you, Queen Lucy the Valiant." said Percy.

"What is it?" Lucy asked excitedly. Percy coughed.

"Mines is all about growing up too. Kids shouldn't be misunderstood, they should be loved and cherished." he said. "Kids should always have a home."

And when Percy looked up there were tears in Lucy Pevensie's eyes. And they shared a warm embracing hug.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." she cried. "I have been giving my sacred advice for years, but its only a branch of the tree of knowledge you have given me."

"You don't seem that much of a child."

"Oh, dear Percy I truly am." she laughed as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" she screamed.

"Oh you're on!" Percy chuckled.

And they did this for a while, for they never got tired of course because that only happened in the real world. All that actually mattered was who one their little tag game. The sun was setting further down to the horizon.

"Look, Percy. It's time for you to leave." said Lucy as she pointed at the wardrobe. It turned golden.

"I won't forget you!" said Percy when he walked towards the shimmering closet.

"I won't forget you either!"

And with that a small tattoo appeared right next to the previous. It was teddy bear with a crown on its head. Under it said_ Lucy Pevensie_.

Percy turned his back to the forest and opened the wardrobe with a creak. There was darkness, but this time he expected it. And Percy went into the unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Please review! The next chappie is probably coming out tomorrow! <strong>

**- beluga0827**


	4. Chapter 4- Meet Fred Weasley

**The Combination**

**Chapter 4- Meet Fred Weasley**

* * *

><p>Percy was in the vortex again, with the pitch black darkness and silky air. But this time he actually knew what was happening, he was going to a different sanctuary. He wondered where it was taking him. So Percy waited.<p>

And he waited.

It seemed longer than the last time he was here, it was like his soul was lost and didn't know where to go. Percy was tired of waiting and he got bored. He started humming the ABCs. I know right, you be crazy Percy.

_A, B, C, D, E, F, G, _

_H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P,_

_Q, R, S, T, U, V,_

_W, X, Y, and-_

And then suddenly, without warning, Percy started falling. Down and down, further and further, he fell like an iron weight. Soon, he could see green grass and white and yellow wispy dandelions swaying in the cool wind. Percy fell like a bullet and landed with a thump! The impact made a huge sound, and it sounded like a whoopee cushion...

BLURP!

And Percy heard laughing. It wasn't a chuckle, it was roll on the floor snort laughing! He turned to see a man about 20 years old with fiery bright red hair. And when the man settled down, finally, Percy laughed.

"Why on earth did you put a whoopee cushion there?" Percy asked jokingly while chuckling. He turned to face the redhead, whose face was literally the color of his bright colored hair. "You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you?"

"Yeah, mate." the guy said. He had a heavy British country accent. The guy turned to face him and Percy could clearly see his face. The guy had a tall nose and auburn eyes. He looked lanky and tall too. There were quite a few tattoos on his arm.

"I'm Percy Jackson." Percy greeted

"Nice to meet you. So who have you visited so far?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"Tris Prior and Lucy Pevensie."

"Well I'm Fred Weasley." he pointed at himself. "Look at my house."

What a house, it looked like it was gonna collapse any minute. The whole mansion was probably four stories, which was big compared to his apartment back in the real world. Annabeth especially would be amazed b this architectural feat.

"How does it stand?" Percy asked.

"Magic. And I seriously mean magic." Fred said. "No kidding."

"Don't worry, I believe you, I heard one time that wizards were blessed by Hecate, the greek goddess of magic."

"You're a demigod?"

"Son of Poseidon."

"That's wicked!" Fred exclaimed. "Do you mind giving a little demonstration?" He made puppy eyes.

"With pleasure." smiled Percy. He closed his eyes and started summoning water from the air. It formed this big blob of floating water. Percy looked at Fred, who's face was in awe.

Then Percy formed the blob into a long stick of aqua and started to do a presentation. He started to spin and throw the stick up in the air. He did many tricks and such. And at the end he let it all go, spraying both of them with water.

The water had plastered Fred's hair to his face, soaking him completely, but Percy was totally dry. Percy bowed.

"Ah-mazing!" Fred screamed like a little child at a puppet show. "Wait, how'd you get dry?" he added with a confused look. Percy just laughed, as he touched the top of Fred's wet head, and in a split second he was dry.

Fred looked like he was about to faint, but thankfully he didn't.

"I think I deserve a little magic show too." Percy pouted as he folded his arms and sat down on the green grass. Fred just nodded.

"Accio Broom and Fireworks!" He screamed. And the objects flew to him. Fred sat atop the broom stick and flew up in the air.

He did a couple of tricks, like spins, dives, and 360 flips. And then suddenly, he released a huge stick, and lit it up. It looked like dynamite.

Percy quickly scooted back, scared about what was about to happen.

And a dragon formed. Out of fireworks. The colors exploded and the dragon flew threw the air. After 10 minutes, the dragon settled down, and disappeared.

"WOOOOO!"Percy screamed. "That was AWESOME!" Fred flew down.

"You're nothing like my older brother Percy, that was his name too." Fred drawled. "He's such a pompous brat."

"I wouldn't like to live with someone like him either."

"I have freaking 5 other brothers and 1 sister."

" That explains why your house is so huge."

"We call it the Burrow."

And Fred told him about the Wizarding World. Apparently, there was a really good drink called Butterbeer. Not alcoholic though. There was also a school called Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts?" Percy choked. "Who named this place."

"No idea. And wait till you hear the house names."

"..."

The houses, Fred had said, were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. He was in Gryffindor, and they valued bravery and chivalry. All of the Weasleys in fast have been Gryffindor.

And he talked all about this evil guy, Voldemort, and his team of Death Eaters. It was good against evil when they battled in the school grounds.

"I was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"You died for a good cause." said Percy.

"How'd you die?" asked Fred.

"No idea." shrugged Percy.

And Percy started to share his side of the world of awesomeness, with Greek and Roman gods. Fred looked awed after he was done.

"You survived Tartarus?" he asked.

"Yep." The sun was setting. They probably only had about an hour to share their thoughts.

"I wish we had more time. Wanna share your advice to me?" said Fred.

"Sure." said Percy. "Except you probably already got this. Every kid should have a home."

"I had a friend. His name was Harry Potter and he survived the killing curse when he was just a tiny little baby. His parents were killed though. My little brother Ron became friends with him and our family cherished Harry. We welcomed him in our home. We played Quidditch with him. So yes I have an idea of what you're talking about."

"So whats your advice to me?" Percy asked. Fred just sighed.

"I had a twin brother and his name was George. We always did pranks together. It was so fun and it kept our minds off of the trouble in the world."

It immediately reminded Percy of the Stoll brothers. Those pranks were crazy cool. He could just imagine what wizards could do.

"My lesson to you is even when everything seems dark, a good laugh or two can always brighten your day." Fred smiled serenely.

"I'll keep that in mind." Percy said as he looked at the sky. The sun was almost done setting over the green grassland.

"I wish I could learn that Quidditch sport, but I have to go now." Percy said.

"I understand." Out of his pocket, he took out a old shoe. It gleamed golden.

"Its a portkey. And it leaves in- holy crap! One minute!"

And with that, a tattoo of a hyena appeared on Percy's arm beside the previous. Under it was _Frederick Weasley._

"Whats the hyena for?" Percy asked as he looked at his arm. Fred smiled.

"That's my patronus." he replied.

And the golden shoe began to glisten and glow.

"See you later alligator!" Fred laughed as he waved goodbye.

"See you while crocod-" he started until the portkey vanished him to the vast beyond.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! 21 reviews already! Thanks and please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!<strong>

**-beluga0827**


End file.
